The invention relates generally to food preparation devices, and more particularly to pans for use in making stuffed pizza and/or stuffed sandwiches.
So called "stuffed pizzas" or "stuffed sandwiches" commercially available today are typically in the form of a baked dough shell enclosing some food ingredients (i.e., the "stuffing(s)"). The stuffing(s) can be of various compositions, depending upon the desired product. For example, in the case of stuffed pizzas the stuffing(s) typically comprise one or more of the following: tomato sauce, cheese, spices, vegetables (e.g., onions, green peppers, mushrooms, etc.), meats (e.g., pepperoni, ground beef, ham, bacon, etc.).
In order to make the stuffed pizza or stuffed sandwich an uncooked hollow dough "shell" or "pocket" is formed to hold the desired stuffing(s). The particular stuffing(s) is(are) introduced into the shell/pocket and the shell/pocket is then sealed along a seam line or joint to hold the stuffing(s) inside. The uncooked stuffed pizza/sandwich shell/pocket is then baked in an oven to cook it. If the hollow dough shell/pocket is prepared and sealed properly the resulting stuffed pizza or sandwich should be relatively leak-proof, i.e., the stuffing will not leak out the seam(s), even if the stuffing is itself of a leaky consistency. Heretofore the hollow shells/pockets used to form stuffed pizzas and/or stuffed sandwiches have been of various shapes. One particularly, common shape is a small pie-like or tart-like shape. Another common shape is rectangle, with somewhat rounded corners. The shell/pocket and can be pre-made or made to order at the time that the pizza/sandwich is made.
The formation of stuffed pizzas and/or stuffed sandwiches as described above has generally been a hit or miss proposition, depending upon the skill of the maker, the amount of preparation time devoted to the formation of the pizza/sandwich, and the type of equipment utilized. Thus, some businesses have been quite successful in producing stuffed pizzas and/or stuffed sandwiches in quantity, and with repeatable high quality results. Other business have not achieved such repeatable, economical results.
Thus, there is a need for a pan and a method of use to enable the rapid and easy formation of consistent, high quality, evenly cooked, leak-proof, stuffed pizzas and/or stuffed sandwiches.